Christmas, Pirates and Mistletoe
by DragonoftheEastblue
Summary: my fav one piece couples at christmas time! Christmas, young boys and girls, mistletoe, 'nuff said! MERRI KURISAMASU TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!


Author's Note:

Hey! Merrii kurisamasu!!!! i was going to do christmas oneshots for one piece. naruto and bleach but i didn't have enough time. Gomenasai, ill try for next year. Now if you don't mind, i have to write the 4th chapter of Rescue Misson: Save Hinata. Ja Ne and Happy New Year!

p.s. If any of you want a one piece christmas song, email me! i have the whole crew singing to Jingle Bells. A must for any one piece fan.

Christmas, Mistletoe, and One piece couples

Christmas Oneshots

LuNa 

It's was Christmas time on the Grande Line, and the crew of the Going Merry were busy in preparing for the holidays. Sanji was preparing a Christmas feast with Robin in the kitchen, Zoro was out on "business", Ussop was doing last minute shopping, Chopper was working on his medical research, and Luffy was napping on his favorite seat while Nami was watching him. She had been wondering when she would give Luffy his present.

'I hope he likes it' she thought. She shook her head. 'No he BETTER like it! It took me forever to find!'

She began to tap the table next her lawn chair in frustration. She got up to leave to blow off some steam. Luffy groggily lifted his famous straw hat and saw the beautiful silhouette of his navigator. He groaned, her presence was so soothing and it always make him happy.

"Hey, Nami" he called to her. She turned around in surprise; she hadn't expected him to wake up.

"Don't go just yet"

Those words made Nami blush, 'Why did he go and say that' she whined angrily in her mind. Luffy walked over to Nami and took a seat at the table.

He looked up at her and said, "There's something that I want to talk to you about".

Nami's blush vanished as she was taken aback by the seriousness in his voice. She sat next to him and listened to what he had to say.

"Since it's Christmas and all…well…I…" Luffy began but he didn't feel like he could continue what he was saying. "F-Forget about it! It's nothing, forget I said anything!"

Nami was slightly disappointed that Luffy couldn't tell her what he was thinking but she took advantage of the situation.

"Ano Luffy," she said as she began to blush again, "I have something for you"

She pulled out a package 3x4 feet with red wrappings and a green bow from under her lawn chair. It had a tag that said "From: Nami To: Luffy". She handed him the present and quickly said "Merry Christmas Luffy!"

Luffy was shocked; she was the last person he thought would give him a gift (Besides more dept). He quickly took they gift and ripped off the wrappings and opened the box.

He frowned, "It's a coat"

Nami hit him with her "love knuckle", "Baka! It's not just a coat!"

The Straw Hat taichou pouted, "Explain"

Nami sighed, she should have known he would have acted this way but she explained to him nevertheless. "This coat is an exact replica of the coat Gol D. Roger, the pirate king used to where"

The raven haired teen's eyes light up like the forth of July, he grabbed the coat and threw it over his shoulders and folded hi arms. "How do I look?" he said with enthusiasm.

She looked at her taichou from top to bottom, "You look hotuh woah! Uh good! I meant to say good!" she stuttered, stopping herself from saying something embarrassing. 'That was way too close' she said.

Luffy had a big smile on his face, "Arigatou Nami! This is the best gift ever, daga…" he smile began to vanish.

Nami was now officially worried. She had never seen Luffy like this.

"Luffy…"

"Nami I,… I didn't get a gift for you. I couldn't think of anything"

Nami was surprise by what her taichou had said. But then she began to laugh, "T-That's what's bothering you Luffy?"

Luffy blush, "Well ya. I wanted to give you a gift because…"

Nami walked over and hugged Luffy, causing him to turn another shade of red. "I don't care if you got me a present or not Luffy. I expected you not to give me a gift anyway."

This caused the boy to grin; he reached into his pocket and produced an object raising it above their heads. Nami looked up and blushed; it was mistletoe. Luffy reached over and pushed his lips onto hers, forcing his tongue into the red heads mouth. Nami quickly gave in and allowed him to explore her mouth, and then she wrestled with her tongue to explore his. The kiss lasted for 2 minutes till the couple broke apart for air. Luffy smiled his trade mark smile, placing his treasured hat on his navigator's and hugged her.

"Merry Christmas" he whispered into her ear.

SaRo

Sanji was dicing up some vegetables to mix them for the turkey stuffing. He stuffed the turkey and placed it in the oven. He finished preparing the rest of the feast and cleaned up the kitchen. He washed his hands and slide over to Robin on one knee with some mistletoe.

"Oh my lovely Robin-chan!, It's Christmas and kami-sama has made it so that we can finally be together" cried the ero-cook. He puckered his lips and leaned over to kiss the archeologist. She began to blush and shut her eyes, waiting for their lips to meet. But they never came. She opened her eyes to see Sanji with his head in his hands.

"What's the use?" he cried, tossing the mistletoe into the trash, "I'm never going to be with a woman, let alone someone as beautiful as you. I'll be alone forever!"

Robin was shocked; she had never expected him to say such a think.

"Cook-san, don't say that. You'll meet someone, that person just hasn't come along yet"

"Ya right" he snorted lighting up a cigarette, "What am I doing wrong? I treat women like princesses, I spoil them, I cook for them, but I still don't have a girlfriend!"

Robin didn't know what to say to but she unconsciously said "Sanji-kun, it's because you treat all women like that. If you did all that for one woman and for love and not lust, you would have someone"

Those words dug deep into Sanji. He knew she was right but how could he stop and change; it's who he is. Robin wanted to help him, but what could she do? Suddenly and idea popped into her amazing mind. She crossed her arms across her chest and made 3 arms sprout from the ceiling holding onto the end of their forearms. Sanji was puzzled by what his lovely crewmen was up to. He glanced at the ceiling and his heart skipped a beat; mistletoe. Robin pressed her lips onto Sanji's. Sanji threw his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, while Robin wrapped her arms around his neck. Their kiss was full of passion and love; neither of them had every fell anything that felt so good. Their kiss became more and more intense, desiring to explore more and farther than before. When they finally broke away they stayed in each other's arms. Robin had her head against the blonde's chest, face flushed and with a smile that could make anyone happy, even a tiger. Sanji rested his head on top of hers; he finally understood what love truly was.

"Merry Christmas" she whispered.

ZoTa

At a marine base, a beautiful young woman in her early 20s was at her desk scribbling on a wanted poster. She had short bluish-black hair, rectangular framed glasses with rounded corners and yellow short sleeved blouse with it pink flowers. She suddenly realized what she was doing and crumbled the poster throwing it into the trashcan. She attempted to continue her work but after several minutes she left her seat and went to pick up the crumbled paper. She returned to her desk and unraveled the poster, slamming it on her desk. She placed her hands on her checks supported her head as she started at the paper.

'Nande?' she asked herself as looked at the hearts and all the scribbles of the wanted man's name around his picture, 'Why can't I stop thinking about him?'

She slammed her fist on the desk, "Damn you Roronoa Zoro" she cursed threw gritted teeth.

She decided to take a walk to blow off some steam, it was Christmas after all, and with a day off she was going to enjoy it. She put on her blue jacket and gloves and grabbed her katana, meitou Shigure and left the base. She strolled down the streets till she ended up into the shopping district. She noticed a sword shop and decided take a look, but at soon as she stepped into the shop her worst fears were realized. There he was, the she hated more than anything in this world, standing next to the counter talking to the clerk as if he was a human being. She turned to leave the shop when she noticed Zoro's damaged blade.

She ran over and pushed him out of the way, "How could you have damaged such a valuable sword?!" she shrieked.

The green swordsman got up and attempted to argue with the woman till he saw how it was.

"YOU!?!?!?!" he screamed, "Our duel ended in Loguetown! I'm not gonna fight you-"

However Tashigi wasn't listening to him "This sword is one of the great 20 meitou, and you ruined it!" she cried as anime tears poured from her eyes.

"Look it wasn't my fault!" cried Zoro trying to explain "I fought a guy that had a devil fruit power that rusts so there was-"

He was cut off again when Tashigi gave his back the sword. "Humph" she growled, "Of course something like this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't in the hands of a low ex-bounty hunter and pirate scum!"

She turned on her heels and left the store. Zoro however was not going to let this drop. He rushed out of the store after her, he grabbed her and pulled her into an ally way and pushed her back against the wall.

"Oi!" he shouted at her "I don't like being called scum! The Straw Hats aren't like other pirates! We never pillaged a town, we don't go on raids and massacre people and we don't want to take down the world government.

The marine scoffed, "Ya right, you're all the sa-" she was cut off by Zoro stabbing his Wadō Ichimonji into the wall, mere inches from her head. She began to sweat as he brought his face closer to hers, full of fury.

"Listen and listen good cuz I'm not gonna repeat myself" he growled tightening his grip on his sword's hilt. "This katana, the Wadō Ichimonji, once belonged to a friend of mine"

Tashigi was taken aback by the sadness in his voice, "We made a promise that one of us would become the world's greatest swordsman," he continued, his knuckle white from grasping the sword. "But she fell down the stairs and died right after we made the promise. I took her sword and an oath that I would continue our promise and our dream for both of us"

He ripped out the katana from the wall and sheathed it, "And the reason I can't fight you if because you look and act exactly like her" he finished and began to walk away.

Tears began to role down the young marines cheeks; she felt so guilty for saying such things to him. She never knew the reason why Zoro spared her life in their duel was so personal, she had believed that it was a sexist reason but she was wrong.

She bit her lip "Go-Gomenasai Zoro"

Zoro turned his head in surprise '_She's _apologizing?' he thought.

"I didn't know about all this. Can you forgive me?" she whimpered, bowing in respect.

This was very shocking to the young santouryu master but he grinned and called back "Forget about it. I'm pirate scum after all but thanks anyway"

Tashigi rubbed her eyes to dry her tears but this caused her glasses to fall in the snow. 'Kuso!' she cursed herself 'Why do I have to be such a cults in front of him?'

Zoro on the other hand began to laugh; he walked over to her and picked up her glasses, "Just like last time"

The marine swordswoman tried not to smile but did anyway, "Don't break them this time" she said as they both stood up.

But as they stood up they noticed that there was something green hanging from a windowsill; mistletoe. They both blushed and quickly tried to hide it. Zoro began to move closer to Tashigi, moving closer and closer to her face. She blushed even and more and closed her eyes. Something touched her but it was definitely not a kiss. She opened her eyes to see Zoro laughing hysterically; he had only place her glasses back on her face.

"What? You though I was going to give you a kiss?" laughed the green haired pirate.

She started cursing herself for expecting a kiss but suddenly Zoro became serious and said "Maybe I will"

He leaned over and kissed her, pushing her back against the wall. Her eyes widened and she brought her hand up to his chest to push him away. But she couldn't. She melted into him and began kiss back. She felt his muscular chest and his strong abs. Their kiss began to rise in aggression as they fought for dominance, their tongues fought as if they were swords. Tashigi understood, the feelings she had for Zoro were love and she was finally happy.

They slowly broke away, "No training session has every made my heart best so fast" said Zoro, "Same here" replied the marine.

Zoro smiled and left here in the ally, he paused for a moment and pulled his black bandana from his left arm. He walked back to Tashigi and tied the bandana around her head the same way he did.

He kissed one last time, "Merry Christmas"

UsKa

Ussop walked into a hobby shop with his arms full of parts for the Going Merry and for his inventions. One his back was a new fishing rod that stuck up like a lag pole, which made some onlookers laugh. As he looked around the store for parts, he bumped into a young lady.

"Oh gome!" said the sniper reaching down to help her up. But when he saw the woman, he was shocked

"Kaya!"

The young kiss looked up, "Ussop!" she cried leaping into him wrapping his arms around his neck. Ussop dropped his bags and returned the embrace and hugged her back. He blushed slightly when he noticed her chest had grown quiet a bit.

'Looks like her illness shunted her growth, but now that she's healthy everything is catching up' though Ussop.

"What are you doing in the Grande Line?" he asked her.

She smiled and said "Ever since I got over my illness, I've been studying to be a doctor. Since there aren't any medical school where we live, Merry let me travel to the Grande Line to find a school"

Ussop thought for a moment then snapped his fingers, "Soda! Why don't you come have Christmas dinner with us on the Going Merry? Everyone would love to see you again plus our new members. And our doctor could teach you"

Kaya's eyes light up with excitement, "Really Ussop-kun?"

"Of course! And I'll tell you all about my travels like I promised!"

Kaya hugged him and kissed him on the cheek "Arigatou Captain Ussop"

As they left the shop, the young couple, Ussop began telling Kaya about his adventures. The time he fought against Don Krieg and Arlong right after he joined the Straw Hats crew. He told her how he saw the giants on Little Garden and how he helped save the princess Nerfeltari Vivi vs the Baroque Works and Crocodile in Alabasta and their mighty discovery of Skypiea. She laughed and owed and awed at his tales, knowing in heart that they were all true. This did drain them and they need to take a rest on a park bench.

As they rested, Ussop looked his childhood friend and said "You've become really beautiful Kaya"

Kaya blushed at his words, "Arigatou Ussop-kun. You've become a true warrior of the sea"

The long nose sniper sighed, "Not yet Kaya. There still one thing left to do before then"

Kaya looked at him with a puzzled look "What's that?" she asked.

Ussop blushed "Well…ya see…um…" he began 'Kuso! I can't tell her yet. Kaya, _you're _my last quest but I don't think I can tell you'

Kaya waited for him to answer when she notice something green hanging from the hook for his fishing rod; mistletoe. She giggled and blushed 'It must have gotten stuck when we left the shop' she thought.

She closed her eyes, leaned forward and kissed Ussop. This took him completely off guard but he soon got with the program and kissed back. He hugged her, sliding his hand to her waist and up her back. Like precise sniper shots, it sent a tingling sensation up Kaya's spine and down to her toes.

"Merry Christmas" she breathed into his mouth.

"And a Happy New Year" Ussop breathed back.

­AcVi

In the mighty castle of Alabasta, a blue haired girl was doodling on a wanted poster.

"Ace…" she whispered.

Every since she meet him, Monkey D. Luffy's older brother, the mighty Portugas "Fire Fist" D. Ace, she never stopped thinking about him. Even after what happened a month ago…

_Flash back_

_After the treaty with the neighboring country had been signed, Vivi left the conference room. She was anxious to leave because she had sent Carue to her childhood friend__ Koza who had information regarding Dragon. She rushed to the stables to find Carue waiting for her in his stall._

"_Carue! Your back how was your trip?" she asked him._

"_Quaaa!" he quaked, happy to see his mistress again._

_Carue motioned to his saddle bags, Vivi open them to find an envelope with marked "Top secret". She torn it open and began to read the letter._

"_Dear Vivi-hime,_

_I have some very important information for you. I know Dragon's real name. I haven't told the marines yet because of the circumstances. It will be your choice on what to do with that name. Names have unbelievable power; you of all people should know that. In the envelope I have a premade wanted poster for him along with the names of his sons if you ever need leverage to catch him. I hope this will help both you and our country. Sayanara._

_Koza"_

_Vivi folded the letter and pulled out the wanted poster from the envelope. He heart skipped a beat. The poster said "Wanted: Dead or Alive, Monkey D. Dragon" Two more posters fell out, her heart just stopped "Wanted: Dead or Alive, Porotgas 'Fire Fist' D. Ace and Monkey 'Straw Hat' D. Luffy"_

_Vivi collapsed onto the floor._

"_Nande?" she cried, "How? Why?"_

_End of flash back_

She closed her eyes as a lone tear streamed down her face. She didn't want to believe it. Suddenly a tap on her window scared her half to death. She quickly looked at her window and was shocked at what she saw.

"Ace-kun!" she shouted as she raced to her window to open it. He was has covered in blood, he had bruises, deep cuts and a broke arms.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"Bl-Black…Beard" he managed to weez, "He…was too…strong…couldn't defeat him" he slammed his hand on him face.

"Fuck! I failed both my taichou and my fallen comrades!"

Tears began to pour from Ace's eyes, "I'm a disgrace as a pirate commander!"

Vivi couldn't believe what she was hearing, the one once cool talking, and calm Ace was replaced with an Ace she could no longer reconize. She didn't know what to do; she didn't know what to think. She threw her arms around him, cuddling his head in her chest.

"Please don't cry anymore Ace-kun" she cried as tears of her own began to appear.

Ace was speechless, 'Why, is she shedding tears for me' he asked himself.

Vivi brought his head up and kissed him, she couldn't stand seeing him upset and her standing here not doing anything. Ace wrapped his good arm around Vivi and hugged her; kissing back. They stayed in each other's arms for several minutes until they broke apart for air.

"Arigatou, Vivi-sama" he said, looking upward.

"Just Vivi ok Ace-kun?" she replied.

"Heh" laughed Ace, "That crap actually works. Vivi looked where Ace was looking and blushed; mistletoe.

They both started laughing and melted back into each others arms, "Merry Christmas" they said in unison.

* * *

Dragon of the Eastblue: Phew its done! i had a lot of trouble writing the last one but i pulled threw. So you happy Sanji?

Sanji: Yes!!! Arigatou!! not so crappy-jerk!

Dragon of the Eastblue: The name is Dragon of the Eastblue, and say it with respect. Any way, what do we say gang?

Straw Hat Crew: Merri Kurisamasu!!!!!!

Naruto and Ichigo: WHAT ABOUT US???!

Dragon of the Eastblue: Srry guys, better luck next year

Keigo: I can't wait! Who will I kiss dude? Orihime? The new student with the huge tits? Rukia-san?

Kon: I call Rukia-chan!

Dragon of the Eastblue: Uh I'll see what i can do (Ya right!)


End file.
